prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryotek
The ruler of the icy northern kingdom of Northalia, Cryotek brings steadfast courage and integrity to the Spectral Knights. Also, if we're being honest, occasional middle-age grumpiness, sometimes due to the antics of those young'uns like Witterquick. For his immense physical strength, Cryotek was given the totem of the (possibly polar) Bear and the staff power of Strength. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Bernard Erhard Cryotek was among the large group of knights who took up Merklynn's quest for magic. During his progress through the mountain, he encountered his old enemy Cindarr inside an icy cave, but was promptly buried beneath a mass of stalactites. He broke free only because of his immense strength, causing his adversary to flee. Cryotek later encountered Galadria, Arzon and Witterquick, and they joined forces to help Leoric, Feryl, and Ectar fend off an ambush by the Darkling Lords. After Merklynn halted the fight, Cryotek used his strength to break open the door to Merklynn's sanctum. Once inside, he was given the totem of the Bear while his staff was imbued with the power of Strength. Cryotek returned to his kingdom of Northalia with his newly gained magic powers. He was patrolling outside its walls when he was taken by surprise by Galadria. The two briefly play-fought before the Darkling Lord forces appeared and attacked. He activated his power of Strength to strike down the Lords' massive Dagger Assault vehicle, but it was nullified by Lexor's power of Invulnerability. With his staff spent and having no viable means of escape, Cryotek sent Galadria off to warn the other Visionaries of Darkstorm's treachery as he tried to fight off the Darkling Lords in his Bear form before falling to their greater numbers. He was imprisoned with Witterquick and Arzon, who were dismayed to find the other Visionaries thrown into their cell. Cryotek agreed to join the Circle of Light, as proposed by Leoric, and became a founding member of the Spectral Knights. However, their cell was immediately flooded by Lexor, threatening to drown them all.otek and the other Spectral Knights were Cryotek and the other Spectral Knights were freed from the cell by Leoric and Arzon, saving them from death by drowning. After the Knights took command of the Capture Chariot and Lancer Cycle parked in the courtyard, Cryotek prevented the Capture Chariot from smashing into a wall by activating its power of Fire, blowing the wall apart and opening an escape route from Darkstorm's castle. In the vehicular battle that followed, Cryotek stormed the Dagger Assault and immobilized Cindarr by wrapping a metal bar around his upper body. When the Lords were subdued, Cryotek proudly declared that they were finished. With the Darkling Lords imprisoned and peace seemingly restored, Cryotek later expressed his admiration toward Leoric's guarantee of solving New Valarak's agricultural woes as "the mark of a great leader." But as Cryotek and the Knights trekked to Merklynn's shrine in hopes of acquiring a remedy in exchange for the Darkling Lords' power staffs, the newly escaped Lords unleashed a rock avalanche. Cryotek was bested by Cindarr as the Knights lost the staffs. When the Knights encountered the Lords inside the shrine, Cryotek rallied his comrades for battle until Merklynn stopped them and sent both factions on a quest for the Dragon's Eye. His staff of Strength had no effect on the colossal technodragon operated by Falkama, the wizard who possessed the Dragon's Eye. When the contraption was destroyed, a scramble for the artifact ensued. Despite his being thwarted by Cindarr once again in the process, Cryotek and the Knights successfully seized the Eye and, realizing its importance to Merklynn, traded it for magical seeds that rejuvenated New Valarak's crops. 'Star Comic Series' When Merklynn declared the start of the second Age of Magic, Cryotek was amongst those who took up his challenge to reach the secret chamber in Iron Mountain and acquire great power. His way through the mountain was shadowed by his old enemy Cindarr until Cryotek lost his temper and attacked him. Using the their surroundings to his advantage, Cindarr buried Cryotek in shards of ice broken from the cavern's roof, but Cryotek was able to power his way free. By the time Cryotek reached the antechamber to Merklynn's lair, he had joined up with Arzon, Witterquick and Galadria. They walked into a six-on-three ambush by the newly formed Darkling Lords against Leoric, Ectar and Feryl, and he promptly helped even the odds. Once the fight was halted, the group reached Merklynn. For his exploits, Cryotek was awarded the Bear totem and the power of Strength. After being ejected from Merklynn's lair, Cryotek found himself involved in the brawl between the Darkling Lords and Spectral Knights. After Leoric broke up the melee, Cryotek journeyed with his new allies to New Valarak, where they committed to working together to learn the extent of their new abilities and rebuild Prysmos. Cryotek journeyed with the other Spectral Knights to an ancient doomsday weapon. He used Strength to remove the capstone sealing the facility. Later, Merklynn summoned the Spectral Knights to Iron Mountain for a new quest for four talismans. When Darkstorm spurned Leoric's offer of a truce, Cryotek furiously challenged the Darkling Lord to a fight, but was ignored and only calmed by Galadria. The two were paired together to search for the earth talisman and bonded closely in the journey. Upon finding the talisman being worshipped as a god by a small tribe, Cryotek and Galadria tried to convince the group to give it up. However, the Darkling Lords Cravex and Reekon arrived and ignited a fight between the two Spectral Knights and the villagers. Cryotek transformed to his Bear totem and again began to lose his temper, only managing to regain his calm after noticing that Galadria was in danger from a large fire. Using Strength, he created a concussive air blast that extinguished the fire and saved Galadria. They lost out on the talisman, though, for which Cryotek swore the Darkling Lords would not succeed. 'Storybooks' Cryotek was summoned with the other Spectral Knights after Leoric learned of the Darkling Lords' journey to Iron Mountain. When they caught up with the Lords on location, they were kept at bay by Cindarr's power of Destruction until discovering a shortcut leading into the mountain. Once inside, the Knights fought the Lords until their armor was melted away by Darkstorm's Decay staff, during which Cryotek was locked in combat against Cindarr as his cohorts were on the edge of defeat. Merklynn then secretly restored them to full strength, turning the tables into Cryotek and the Spectral Knights' favor as they drove the Darkling Lords out of the mountain. He was present alongside his fellow knights when Leoric received a mysterious package that turned out to be the Mystical Mirror of Prysmos, which spoke his leader's thoughts aloud much to everyone's amusement. Toys ---- *'Cryotek' (1987) **''Accessories:'' Triple-headed mace, helmet, power staff of Strength : Cryotek has bright red armour over ultramarine blue underlayers. There are five ridged tubes sculpted on his back, emitting from a box of some manner, but they all simply end on his side and the ridging isn't present on the front half of his torso. : His chest hologram depicts a roaring bear's head, while the power staff hologram alternates between the Spectral Knight unicorn faction totem and the Archer, a male humanoid figure aiming his bow toward the observer, and who sports hair cropped in the shape of an arrowhead. Cryotek's helmet is notable for being awkwardly shaped and ill-fitting on his head. It's too wide at the bottom and too short at the back, leaving the cervical vertebrae at the base of his head completely unprotected. Plus, it looks silly. 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- * Although Cryotek's weapon is referred to as a triple-headed mace, it's technically either a flail or bola, owing to the flexible chains between the handle and the balls. A mace is simply a stick with a heavy head firmly attached to the end (and before you ask, a morning star is a mace with spikes). * Cryotek is the only Visionary whose name was recycled by Hasbro. It was applied to a blue repaint of Beast Wars Transmetal 2 Megatron. 'Production' * As with all the 1987 figures, Cryotek was initially intended to come with a smaller Power Staff, featuring a hologram the same size as, and interchangeable with, his chest hologram. This can be seen in some early advertisements for the line. The change to the larger size for release resulted in a complete change in image for the hologram and design for the staff. *The unused small hologram depicts a, erm... yeah. That. 'References' Category:Characters Category:Visionaries Category:Spectral Knights